


一焦

by ByzanMaystine



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzanMaystine/pseuds/ByzanMaystine
Relationships: Chen Linong/Fan Chengcheng
Kudos: 1





	一焦

范丞丞其实没试过这样，那边黄明昊和蔡徐坤已经弄出不小的动静，蔡徐坤难耐的喘息一声接着一声，又细又软难免让他意马心猿，可惜面对着的陈立农垂下眼一声不吭，两个人就只能面对面静坐。

范丞丞在心里骂一句败给你了，咬咬牙跪坐着靠近去吻陈立农，陈立农就笑起来，心满意足地按住范丞丞的头，范丞丞在心里暗忖着这家伙吻技倒好，就被陈立农吮了个气喘吁吁。

陈立农跪立起来，双腿夹着他的胯，还不忘挺动腰一下一下地往前送，小腹摩擦来摩擦去，范丞丞被亲的头昏脑涨，干脆伸出手去捏了捏那柔软的一团，陈立农不知是舒爽还是痛苦地喟叹一声，范丞丞的呼吸就得了解放。

声音又低又欲，配合着幽暗以及委屈的目光着实有几分危险性：“你捏疼我了。”范丞丞哪里见过他这个样子，目瞪口呆之余倒也忍不住心软，就听见陈立农有几分难以忍耐的声音：“你呼呼它。”

范丞丞乖巧地点了头，趴下去解开皮带，抹下内裤的瞬间那一根就差点弹到范丞丞脸上，进退不得，抬头就是陈立农幽深的目光，范丞丞哆哆嗦嗦地捧起炽热的性器，却吹得小心温柔。

他能吹出多少风，陈立农本是玩笑，却没想到这么要命，热的呼吸吹得他好痒，范丞丞更是不知有意无意地唇瓣就离得好近，吐息的时候几乎能亲上去，他几乎就能感受到口腔的濡湿和温热。

范丞丞一抬头却发现这个人的眼睛更暗了，他也不是傻的，暗骂一声还做不做了：“我可没口过，要不……”陈立农就抓住他的手按在性器上，满足地叹一声，低着嗓子拒绝：“不许，就是你。”

范丞丞被他这斩钉截铁一惊，倒也无可奈何地认了，又复低下头去看着膨胀的性器心里却暗暗叫苦，陈立农似是忍得难受，咬着他耳朵含含糊糊地喊：“小丞……”范丞丞被他亲的酥软，就予取予求地埋下头去。

这也并不意味着范丞丞就能整个吞下去，陈立农的性器太粗太长也太大，小心翼翼的就着龟头和还在渗出白浊的马眼吞吐，小口小口地舔舐着，却被陈立农一按头呛了一口。

按着头把整根都送进湿濡紧致的口腔，无视范丞丞控诉的眼神，陈立农看着范丞丞舔得嫣红的唇和吞得鼓起的两颊，酥麻就从脊椎蔓上来，被温热整个包裹住的感觉是极致的快感，让他紧绷。

性器太长就顶到喉咙，一张嘴都被塞得满满的，一上来就深喉，范丞丞控诉地看陈立农一眼，握住那两团柔软，舔着冠状沟，低下头还是认真对付着口腔中的异物。

舌头、嘴唇紧紧裹住龟头，吞吐的时候唇就吻过性器，小舌极具技巧地在前端打着转，硬的性器像刀斧切割着柔嫩的唇瓣，范丞丞认真地咽着，到最后他自己也难耐起来，握住陈立农的性器，手口并用，吞吐舔舐，似是不打出来不罢休。

灭顶的快感席卷，范丞丞其实还是很能吞的，整根性器都被他吃下去，陈立农配合着他吞吐的频率挺送腰身，在湿热的口中抽插着，全射了出来。

太淫荡了，范丞丞含着他的精液，嘴角还有白浊的样子真让人欲脉喷张，坏心地一握范丞丞勃起的性器，他就全咽了下去，等范丞丞反应过来那腥涩是什么之后，瞪大眼睛兴师问罪：“你干嘛啊！”

陈立农气定神闲地把范丞丞压在身下，灼热的性器在臀缝摩擦着，看着范丞丞一句话都说不出来的样子咬一口他的唇。

当然是正餐了，笨蛋小丞。

end.


End file.
